KoF: The King of Fighters: South Town Stories
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! It's a typical day in South Town…or is it? See a series of hilarious events involving many of your favorite King of Fighters characters dealing with everyday life in the streets of South Town. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Story 1: Shingo’s Hotdog Cart

**Story**: The King of Fighters: South Town Stories  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: January 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language and Goofy Violence)  
**Author's Note**: Kyo and Iori shouldn't have all the fun in my many KOF fics, right? I've decided to do a series of tales involving everyone from the KOF universe! Enjoy, and review, review, and review!!!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own SNK or its chaotic city of South Town.

* * *

_**South Town Story #1: Shingo's Hotdog Cart**_

**8:23 A.M.**

"**Hotdogs! Get your hotdogs here!"**

Shingo Yabuki was walking down the streets of South Town with his new brightly decorated hotdog cart he bough with his own allowance. He got the idea from his teacher Kyo, who insisted that Shingo get himself a part-time job so he wouldn't pester Kyo all day.

After ten minutes without finding a single customer, Shingo stops in front of a large hill to take a short break.

"**Whew, pushing this thing is hard work…I wonder where I can draw in a big crowd of people?"** he asked himself, wiping his brow before leaning against the cart.

Little by little the cart began to roll closer toward the steep hill he unknowingly stopped in front of, until…

_**WHUMP!!!**_

Shingo slides off of the cart and falls face-first onto the ground. He looks up in time to see his hotdog cart roll down the hill.

"**Ack!!!"** Shingo yelps as he jumps to his feet and begins pursuing his runaway cart.

The hotdog cart begins to pick up speed as it descends down the hill, swerving back and forth along the way.

"**Lookout below!!!"** Shingo yells as scores of people began jumping out of the way of the rampaging cart zooming down their path.

One particular woman who was just exiting a corner store, however, was too far away to heed Shingo's warning.

_**CRASH!!!!**_

It was Vice.

Vice was on the ground in a daze, with her groceries sprawled about the area, while Shingo's hotdog cart was smashed into a nearby lamppost. Finally arriving at the disastrous scene, Shingo goes to see if Vice was alright. Just as Shingo bends over to ask if she's okay, Vice suddenly reaches out and grabs Shingo by the neck.

"**Is that your cart?"** she asks in a low, angry tone.

"**Um…well…yeah…so…uh…wanna hotdog?"** Shingo said with a cheesy smile.

Seconds later, Shingo was seen jammed head-first into the side of the hotdog cart as Vice continues to be on her way in a huff.

Some time later after he had hammered the dents out of his cart, (along with prying his head out from within the side), Shingo continues his rounds to see if he can sell some hotdogs to anyone.

He eventually sees K', Kula, and Maxima hanging out just outside of a clothing store.

"**Hey you three! Wanna hotdog?"** Shingo asks the trio.

"**Hotdogs give me gas,"** K' says, tipping his sunglasses down as he looked at Shingo.

"**I don't like em',"** Maxima adds with a smirk.

"**Hotdog? Is that…some sort of flavor of ice-cream?"** Kula asks curiously.

"**Uh…sure!!!"** Shingo lies, pulling out a hotdog and bun from his slightly beat-up cart and handing it to Kula.

Kula takes the hotdog and licks it.

"**Eep!!!"** she shrieks, chucking the hotdog away from her. **"It burnt my tongue!!!"**

The tossed hotdog flies away from Kula, straight into K's mouth. The hotdog gets lodged in his throat as he begins to choke on it.

"**Don't worry! I'll save you buddy!"** Maxima says, grabbing K' from behind and performing the Heimlich maneuver.

The hotdog K' was choking on flies out of his mouth, bounces off of a nearby mailbox, and flies back toward Maxima, hitting him clear in the eyes.

"**Ah!! I can't see!!!"** Maxima yells as he wipes the piping hotdog from his face.

"**Eheheh…"** Shingo laughs nervously after witnessing the chaotic event. **"Anyone up for seconds?"** he asked nervously.

It wasn't long before Shingo could be seen running down the street with his cart trying to evade K', Maxima, and Kula who were now after him.

After losing them, Shingo stops for another break to catch his breath.

"**Man, selling hotdogs is hard!"** Shingo said with a big sigh. **"I wonder what I'm doing wrong?"**

Just then, Kensou approaches Shingo.

"**Got any meat-buns or rice-balls?"** Kensou asks eagerly to Shingo.

"**No, but I have hotdogs! Wanna try one?"** Shingo asks, pulling out one for him to taste.

"**Sure!"** Kensou says, taking the hotdog and gulping it in one bite. **"Hey, not bad!"**

"**Great! That'll be $1.50!"** Shingo says.

"…**You mean that one wasn't free?!"** Kensou says, a shocked look on his face.

Before Shingo could respond, Kensou turns around and starts fleeing from Shingo.

"**Get back here!!!" **Shingo yells as he began pursuing Kensou, pushing his cart along the way.

Shingo was inching closer to Kensou by the second, and was sure to catch him, but Kensou takes a sharp turn around a side-alley, leaving Shingo to zoom straight past the alley…

"**Oh No!!!"**

…and down the exact same steep hill where he lost control of his cart earlier.

Shingo is dragged along as his cart sped down the step hill a second time, this time zigzagging from one side of the street to another. When it began to level off, Shingo was ready to stop the cart using his own strength…

_**CRASH!!!**_

…when it hit a parked car sitting on the side of the street, completely totaling the vehicle upon impact.

Shingo regained his composure and looked at the mess he made.

"**Oh man…I wonder whose car I wrecked…"** Shingo said, gulping, when a familiar woman suddenly grabbed him around the neck again.

It was, you guessed it, Vice.

"**Mommy…!"** Shingo yelled before getting completely clobbered by Vice for ruining her car.

After the beat down, Shingo dizzily got up and grabbed his semi-destroyed cart and drags it down the street, where he meets another person he'd rater not want to encounter.

It was Blue Mary, the police officer.

"**Excuse me, young man, can I see your hotdog vending license?"** Blue Mary asks Shingo, tapping her foot.

"**Uh…license?"** Shingo asked with a nervous laugh.

Obviously Shingo didn't have one, and Blue Mary could tell immediately by Shingo's exasperated look on his face.

Shingo then looks up and notices Kensou emerge from an alley right behind Blue Mary. Shingo took this opportunity to use him as an excuse for not having a license.

"**Hey look! That guy bought a hotdog from me without paying!!!"** Shingo yelled, pointing to Kensou.

Blue Mary turned around and saw Kensou begin to flee from the scene once again when he saw that was busted. Blue Mary didn't pursue him.

"**He's getting away!!! After him!!!"** Shingo said, attempting to give chase to Kensou, when he trips and falls over Blue Mary after she tries to stop him, with Shingo landing on Blue Mary's chest in the process.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

Shingo was now in jail for running an illegal hotdog cart, assaulting a woman, destroying public property, disturbing the peace, wrecking a public vehicle, and finally: lying and groping a police officer.

Kyo came by to bail his student out. Both of them walk out of the police station and were on their way home.

"**Man, I leave you to run your own small business and in no time you cause chaos in South Town,"** Kyo said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"**But Kyo-san! It wasn't my fault I swear!!!"** Shingo pleaded to Kyo all the way home.

* * *

Poor Shingo. Things didn't go very well for him and his little business.

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

You wish to know too? Stay tuned and find out!

**Please review!!!**


	2. Story 2: Terry vs A Bunch of Thugs

_**South Town Story #2: Terry vs A Bunch of Thugs**_

**9:13 A.M.**

Terry Bogard was lounging on his couch at his apartment, playing videogames and eating a burger for breakfast. After finishing his burger, he gets up and heads into the kitchen for some milk to quench his thirst. After opening the refrigerator he peers inside and sees he's fresh out of milk.

"**Aw man! Now I have to go buy some more at the corner store,"** Terry groaned.

Heading back into the living room, he grabs his jacket and his favorite red and white baseball cap, and heads outside the door.

**Meanwhile At Geese Tower**

Geese Howard was in his office doing some paperwork, when his personal bodyguard Billy Kane storms in and stops at his desk.

"**What is it, Billy? Can't you see I'm busy?"** Geese said to his bodyguard.

"**Mister Geese, sir, Terry Bogard has left his apartment. This is the perfect time to ambush him,"** Billy said to him.

"**In broad daylight?! Are you mad?" **Geese said to Billy, not liking the idea.

"**But sir, what if we hire a bunch of street thugs to take him out for us? That way it won't seem like you were behind the attack,"** Billy suggested.

"**Hmm…now that sounds better. Go and take care of it then. Bring Terry Bogard to me after the brawl…dead or alive,"** Geese said to his bodyguard with an anticipating grin.

**Back With Terry**

Terry, meanwhile, had just left his apartment and was on his way to the corner store like he originally planned, which was about five blocks down the road.

Before he could walk a few feet, he was confronted by a couple of unfamiliar street thugs. One was holding a crowbar while the other was twirling around a metal chain.

"**You must be Terry Bogard!"** said Thug #1.

"**Yeah, and who are you?"** Terry asks.

"**We're the ones who are going to kick your ass, that's who!"** said Thug #2.

Both thugs immediately began to advance upon Terry.

"**Goddammit! I head out to get some milk and I get this crap instead?"** Terry said, getting into fighting position.

Both thugs began attacking Terry simultaneously from both sides. Terry spun around and stopped one thug's crowbar from hitting him, and instead hurls the weapon as well as the thug over his shoulder, knocking him into the other thug. With both thugs now unconscious, Terry swiftly left the scene.

"**Man, that was weird…hope nothing like that happens again for…quite…a…while…oh crap…"** Terry said, his words stopping as he turned a corner and was now face-to-face with approximately fifty thugs of all shapes and sizes, all of them carrying various forms of weapons and other dangerous items.

Terry stood there and raised an eyebrow. He would have to get through all of them to reach the corner store.

"**Can a guy get a bottle of milk in peace?"** he said, sighing heavily.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the entire horde of thugs began charging upon him all at once. Terry once again got in fighting position and charged directly into the crowd of baddies.

"**BURNING KNUCKLES!!!"** Terry yelled, plowing a straight line into the crowd, blowing away a good half-dozen in the process.

Terry turns around and was immediately grabbed by the neck by a huge fat guy. Terry immediately kicks him clear in the face to make the fat guy drop him to the ground. Once he landed, two more thugs assaulted Terry from behind.

"**POWER CHARGE!!!"** Terry yells, spinning around and knocking both thugs away with his elbow.

"**YAAAAH!!!"** five thugs yelled above Terry. Terry looks up to see them leap from a balcony to perform an aerial attack.

"**RISING TACKLE!!!"** Terry yells, leaping up and performing a twirling kick attack, quickly repelling the aerial attack.

Landing on the ground once more, about ten more thugs circled around Terry holding baseball bats as they ran toward him in a flurry.

"**POWER STREAM!!!"** Terry yells, slamming the ground to create large column of energy, repelling the thugs all around him.

Suddenly, a couple thugs began to emerge from a manhole cover on the street.

"**CRACK SHOOT!!!"** Terry yelled, kicking down the lid of the manhole, forcing the two thugs to drop back down in the sewers below.

No sooner had Terry looked up, he saw another dozen thugs charge toward him in an arrow formation.

"**GROUND WAVE!!!"** Terry yelled, sending off a steam of energy right toward the group of thugs, blowing them all way like a bowling ball hitting the pins for a strike.

"**HEY, C'MON C'MON!!!"** Terry yells out to the rest of them, who were now hesitant to attack him now.

"**RETREAT!!!"** the rest of the thugs yelled, all of them immediately leaving the area in a hurry.

Terry sighed and continued on his way, finally making it to the corner store, heaving and trying to catch his breath. He goes inside, grabs a bottle of milk, and pays it at the counter.

"**Wow, Mr. Bogard, you like you got into a fight this morning…you okay?"** said the concerned female clerk behind the counter.

"**Yeah…I'm fine…thugs…everywhere…all jumping me…for no reason…"** Terry said in between breaths.

With his milk on hand, he leaves the corner store and proceeds to cross the street…

**HOOOOONK HOOOONK!!!!**

…when a big-ass eighteen wheeler truck suddenly appeared out of nowhere, rushing down the street about to run-over Terry. Inside the struck were the rest of the thugs who fled earlier.

"**C'MON, GET SERIOUS!!!"** Terry yells as he sets down his bottle of milk and begins to power up.

"**POWER…GEYSER!!!"**

As soon as Terry's Power Geyser connected, the large stuck was instantly split down the middle, both sides veering off to the sides, missing Terry altogether before crashing into a bunch of abandoned buildings. Terry grabbed his bottle of milk and rushed home as fast as he could.

Once near his apartment, Terry breathes a sigh of relief that he got what he wanted in one piece. Just as he opened his door, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"**What now?"** Terry said as he started turning around.

**WHACK…SHATTER!!!**

Terry's bottle of milk of knocked out of his hands by Billy Kane, causing his battle to hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces. Terry looks up at Billy with complete anger in his eyes.

"**C'mon, Bogard, let's go! I'm gonna bust you so bad!!!"** Billy says, twirling his stick around, ready to fight.

Terry now gives Billy a dark glare before smiling menacingly.

"**Are you okay?"** Terry simply said.

"**Uh…I guess so, why---"** Billy responded.

"**BUSTAH WOLF!!!!!!!"**

"**AAAAAAIIIIIEEEE!!!"** Billy screams after the exploding attack as he is jettisoned over a bunch of buildings before crashing into a tall skyscraper in the end.

There was only one obvious person who could have ordered such an attack on him.

"_**Geeeeeese…"**_ Terry hisses to himself.

Terry, in frustration at his spilt bottle of milk, heads straight for Geese Tower.

**Geese Tower**

Geese was still sitting in his office, waiting to hear some results from his bodyguard Billy on Terry's assault, when suddenly…

**SLAM!!!**

…Terry barges into his office and stomps up to his desk.

"**WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT BILLY AND HIS THUGS TOOK CARE OF YOU!!!"** Geese said, nearly jumping out of his chair.

Terry grabs Geese by the collar and yanks him toward him.

"**You owe me a buck-fifty for another bottle of milk!"** Terry said to him in a low, agitated voice.

"**Uh…erm…well…here?"** Geese said, reaching into his pocket and plopping a bunch of change onto his desk.

Terry swiped up the change and left his office immediately.

Geese stood there dumbfounded at the fact that Terry didn't end up knocking him through a window again, but wanted milk money instead after all he put him through this morning.

* * *

The moral of this tale? Don't mess with Terry when he's thirsty, fool!

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

You wish to see more too? Stick around!!!

**Please review!!!**


	3. Story 3: Iori Befriends Kyo?

**Author's note:** Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Now for a South Town quickie in:

_**South Town Story #3: Iori Befriends Kyo?!?!**_

**10:21 A.M.**

Kyo left his apartment a while later after he had bailed Shingo out of jail earlier that morning.

"**I think I'll go get breakfast at the local diner…"** Kyo said as he heads down the street to his favorite eatery.

Roughly halfway to his destination, just as soon as he turns a corner, he runs into a familiar person.

"**Hello Kyo, my good ol' buddy!!!"** said a red-haired man as he approached Kyo.

Kyo froze as he witnessed the man draw near; wearing a brightly colored orange and white outfit with rainbows and teddy bears printed on his clothing.

It was his archenemy: Iori Yagami. Kyo stood there in complete shock looking how bubbly and bright Iori looked.

"**Are…are you… all right, Iori"** Kyo asked him, a bit lost for words.

"**Why yes, Kyo! I feel as happy as the sunshine and the flowers on a warm spring day!"** Iori commented, handing Kyo a bouquet of flowers.

Kyo was getting weirded out by the second the longer he stayed around the completely changed Iori.

**"Have you…been drinking?"** Kyo asked, hesitantly taking the bouquet of flowers from his archrival.

"**Only the sweet nectar of love and eternal friendship!"** Iori responded, batting his eyelashes.

"…**Is that…glitter you're wearing on your eyelids?!"** Kyo asked with a 'WTF' tone.

"**Why yes, I went to the salon to get it done. Got my nails done as well. Don't I look beautiful?"** Iori asks with a beaming smile.

Kyo now began to slowly slide his way around Iori, giving him a nervous smile as he did so.

"**Uh…look, Iori, it was nice to talk to you…I think…but I must be going…to get me some breakfast…yeah…"** Kyo said with a cheesy smile.

"**Breakfast? That's so totally cool! Allow me to eat with you! We can talk about things we normally couldn't before,"** Iori said, wrapping his arms around Kyo's shoulders, leading him down the sidewalk.

"**Wait…I uh…"** Kyo tried to protest.

"**Oh, don't worry, I'll pay for breakfast, you could buy as much as you like!"** Iori responded.

**"Am I in the Twilight Zone or something?"** Kyo mutters. **"I can't believe what I'm seeing…well…I guess Iori really _has_ had a change of heart…"**

As both men walk down the sidewalk, suddenly without warning, Iori shoves Kyo hard with one mighty heave out into the middle of street.

"**What the…?!?!"** Kyo said, standing out in the middle of the road…

**CRAAAAAAASH!!!!!**

…when he is suddenly creamed by a speeding city bus.

"**TAKE THAT YOU GULLIBLE PUTZ!!!"** Iori yells to Kyo, ripping off all of the colorful clothing he wore until he was wearing his usual red and white outfit and wiping the makeup off of his face.

Suddenly, Ash Crimson appears out of nowhere and approaches Iori.

"**I see my plan worked. I'm honored you came to me for tips on how to clobber your enemies…to bad you tore up my favorite set of clothes though,"** Ash said with a cheeky grin.

"**Yeah yeah…here's your money, you fruity bastard…"** Iori said, handing Ash a wad of cash before taking off down the street. **"Time for some steak and eggs…"**

* * *

I know I know, this whole incident was too good to be true, wasn't it? Heheheh…poor Kyo…

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

Let's see more! Stick around!!!

**Please review!!!**


	4. Story 4: Ryo and Robert: Art of Losing

**Author's note**: This next story is actually a really messed-up re-creation of the story from the original NeoGeo Art of Fighting game starring Ryo and Robert, with a big twist!

* * *

_**South Town Story #4: Ryo and Robert in: The Art of Losing**_

**12:11 P.M.**

Ryo and Robert were on their way towards the Kyokugen Karate Dojo after woring out at the local gym.

"**Man, I can't wait to take Yuri out on a date this evening,"** Robert said to his buddy Ryo.

"**Hmph, though I don't approve of you wooing Yuri over with you being rich ans all, I suppose you're a good match for her,"** Ryo responded.

"**Damn straight! You should loosen up a bit, Ryo, you're always too stern and disciplined to have any real fun, you know?"** Robert commented.

"**Tsk, whatever,"** Ryo responds, rolling his eyes.

Once both men reached the Dojo, both of them stopped in total shock when they saw the entire place ransacked and trashed.

"**What the hell happened to our Dojo?"** Ryo said, rushing in to examine the damage done. Robert followed and searched as well.

"**Hey, Ryo! I found a ransom note!"** Robert said, showing it to Ryo.

"**Gimmie that!"** Ryo said, taking the note and reading it.

* * *

"_**Dear fools! I have kidnapped Yuri! If you want her back, you'll have to find out where we are first!" Signed, XxXxXx**_

* * *

"**Damn! Whoever kidnapped Yuri will pay for this!"** Robert said angrily.

"**We must find my sister, and fast. Let's split up and question the people of South Town,"** Ryo suggested.

Robert nods in agreement, as both men rush out to interrogate the people who might know what's going on.

**Robert vs ****Ryuhaku Todoh**

Robert drives his sports car to a local park, where he spots Kasumi's father: Ryuhaku Todoh, training in a gazebo. Robert gets out of the car and approaches Todoh.

**"Hey you, tell me where Yuri is!"** Robert demands to Todoh.

**"Ask for it with your power!"** Todoh responds, throwing an energy wave at Robert, knocking Robert out of the gazebo as he lands on top of the hood of his car in a daze.

**"Whoops…guess I over id it…" **Todoh says, scratching his head.

Robert slides off of his car and wobbles back toward Todoh.

**"Okay wise guy, take this!"** Robert says, performing his multi-kick attack on Todoh.

The two duke it out until Robert eventually wins.

**"Now I'll ask again: Where is Yuri?"** Robert demands.

**"I don't know! I know nothing!"** Todoh says with a shrug.

**"Goddammit! You mean I kicked your ass for nothing? I'm outta here,"** Robert says, leaving to try someone else he could ask.

"**Wait!"** Todoh says, running up to him. **"I lied, I'll let you in on a little secret…"**

**Ryo vs Jack Turner**

Meanwhile, Ryo rode his motorcycle to a local biker bar and went inside. There, he ran into a hulking, muscular guy with a fat belly named Jack Turner.

"**Hey you? Do you know where my sister Yuri is?"** Ryo demanded.

"**Who do you think you are, you runt? Show some respect!"** Jack responded, popping his bubblegum in front of Ryo's face.

"**Fine, take this,"** Ryo said, ready to charge up an energy attack.

Before Ryo could react fast enough, Jack had grabbed a nearby billiards table and was ready to smash it upon Ryo.

"**H-hey! That's not fair!"** Ryo said to Jack.

**"Who said anything about fighting fair?"** Jack said, crashing the billiards table onto Ryo. When Jack bent over to se how Ryo was, Ryo counters by reaching out and jabbing a pool stick into Jack's nuts.

"**AAAAUGH!!!!"** Jack squeals like a girl.

Ryo gets up and approaches Jack, ready to attack him head-on.

"**Wait man, I'll talk!"** Jack said. **"Look, we don't hurt women or children. I could tell you though where you could look!" **Jack explained.

Once Ryo got the information he needed, he left the biker bar and was on his way once again.

**Robert vs Mickey Rogers**

Robert drives toward the bad side of South Town and stops at an alley where he sees Mickey Rogers, a young former boxing champ hanging out alone. Robert gets out of the car and approaches the young man.

"**Hey, you, I have some questions for you,"** Robert said.

"**You must be with the police! I ain't talking! Now get ready to fight!"** Mickey said, putting up his dukes.

"**Jeez, why do I always have to encounter the jerks?"** Robert said, getting into fighting stance.

Mickey throws the first punch, in which Robert dodges and counters with a flying kick attack, knocking Mickey into a bunch of metal garbage cans.

"**Now, will you talk, punk?"** Robert says, advancing toward Mickey.

Mickey suddenly pulls out a pistol from his pocket and points it at Robert.

"**I'll let my gun do the talking, bitch,"** Mickey says, shooting at the ground toward Robert's feet.

"**Whoa whoa WHOA!!!"** Robert yells, hopping to avoid the bullets as he makes a run for it toward his car, jumping inside of it and quickly driving off.

"**Heh…that'll teach you…"** Mickey says with satisfaction.

Unbeknownst to Mickey, Robert had driven around the block, and was now driving down the same alley from behind him at high speeds. Mickey spun around when he heard the sound of a car's engine from behind.

"**AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"** Mickey yells as he dives out of the way in the knick of time as he is almost creamed by Robert. **"Okay! I'll tell you what I know!"** Mickey says in a panic.

**"That's better,"** Robert says, stopping and backing up his car next to Mickey to get the info he needed.

**An Hour Later…**

Later, Robert and Ryo meet up back at the Dojo to discuss any information they have found.

"**Man, you look a bit roughed up,"** Ryo said to Robert, as he spat out a piece of a billiard ball out of his mouth.

"**Don't ask…"** Robert responded, pulling a stray bullet out of his ass.

**"So what did you find out?"** Ryo inquired.

"**I got some info that Mr. Big is behind the kidnappings,"** Robert explained. **"You?"**

"**I found out they're blackmailing my father, Takuma, as part of the scheme,"** Ryo responds.

"**If we are to fight Mr. Big, we're going to have to work out some more!"** Robert said, flexing his muscles.

"**I agree. Let's train!"** Ryo said.

**Ryo's Training**

Ryo does some stretching and prepares to practice his moves.

"**Man, I wish Robert wasn't busy so I could spar with him,"** Ryo said out loud to no one in particular.

"**I'll fight with you,"** said a man who just walked into the Dojo.

"**Ryu from Street Fighter?! What are you doing here?"** Ryo asked, surprised at the visit from his former High School pal..

"**I don't know but I'll train with you if you want,"** Ryu said, getting into stance.

"**Alright, let's go!"** Ryo said with a grin.

"**Take this: SHINKUU HADOUKEN!!!!"** Ryo yells, throwing a huge-ass fireball at Ryo, sending him flying across the room like a bottle rocket and crashing into a wall.

"**Okay…training's over…"** Ryo said dizzily, before passing out.

**Robert's Training**

Robert meanwhile was practicing his technique. A bunch of glass beer bottles was lined up on a table in front of him.

"**I'm going to concentrate my energy and slices these bottles in half with a karate chop!"** Robert said, gathering his energy.

"**YAH!!!!"** Robert yelled, swiping his hand across the bottles, breaking them all on his first try.

"**Well that was easy,"** Robert said, before looking at his hand, which was full of glass and was bleeding like no tomorrow.

"**OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"** Robert shouted like a baby, running around in circles.

**Later At Mr. Big's Hideout…**

After their training (and getting some medical attention), Ryo and Robert arrive at Mr. Big's hideout at the South Town Docks. They storm into the dark warehouse, where Yuri and Takuma sat tied up and gagged in a chair.

"**Father, sister!"** Ryo yelled out to them.

Suddenly, the doors behind them were slammed shut. Jack Turner, Mickey Rogers, Ryuhaku Todoh, and the ringleader Mr. Big then surrounded the two.

"**Shit, it's a setup!"** Robert said.

"**Yes, and boy do we have a surprise for you two, especially you, Ryo,"** said Mr. Big.

"**Oh yeah? What do you mean?"** Ryo questioned.

Suddenly, the lights are flicked on in the warehouse, with a bunch of balloons and confetti falling own upon Ryo.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYO!!!"** everyone shouts to Ryo.

"**What…the…frick…?!"** Ryo says, mouth-hanging open in confusion.

Yuri and Takuma, loosen their ropes and approach Ryo.

"**With all your training you do, we knew you'd forget your own birthday, so we faked the kidnapping to lure you here!"** Takuma said to his son.

Ryo's eyes twitch as he slowly turns toward Robert.

"**Robert…did you know anything about this?"** Ryo growls to Robert.

"**Uh…well…sorta…I didn't know anything until I encountered Todoh and Mickey. They told me of what they were planning, and told me to keep quiet about it until we got you here…"** Robert said with a cheesy smile.

"**So, brother, you surprised?"** Yuri asked cheerfully to Ryo.

Ryo looked pretty pissed off right now.

"**Yes…I'm surprised all right…surprised that you guys don't realize that my birthday is NEXT WEEK!!!!"** Ryo shouts at the end of his statement.

Everyone looks at each other dumfounded, before turning to Takuma.

"**Eheheh…guess I got the dates mixed up…"** Takuma said nervously.

"**THAT'S IT! I'M KICKING EVERYONE'S ASSES FOR THIS MESS!!!"** Ryo shouts as he begins going Bruce Lee on everyone.

**Later At South Town's Hospital…**

Everyone involved in Ryo' surprise party was now hospitalize in the same room at the local hospital, even Ryo's sister Yuri.

"**That's the last time we let you plan a surprise party…"** said Jack Turner to Takuma.

"**Man this turned out to be a pretty crappy day…"** Robert says with a sigh.

"**You said it…"** said Kyo, who rolled passed everyone in a wheelchair while bandaged up and wearing a cast from the bus accident earlier.

* * *

Note to self: Never throw parties for kung-fu guys. It's just not worth it…

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

More stories on the way! Don't move a muscle!!!

**Please review!!!**


	5. Story 5: King’s Unwanted Visitors

**Author's note**: Thank you all for the reviews thus far! Hope you like the next story!

* * *

_**South Town Story #5: King's Unwanted Visitors**_

**2:14 p.m.**

King was in her car driving down the street on her way to open up the bar she owns in the heart of South Town. She still had a ways to go before she arrived, so she decides to listen to some music until she arrived.

"**Let's see what's playing on the radio,"** King said, turning on her car's radio.

Instead of music, a breaking news report was being broadcasted.

"_**We interrupt the current music selection with some breaking news! Several men and one female were sent to the hospital after a crazed martial artist attacked them at an abandoned warehouse near the South Town docks. The attacker has been identified as Ryo Sakazaki, and police now have him in custody for questioning. There is a possibility of jail time if convicted. That concludes the breaking news report. Now back to your scheduled music selection."**_

King turned off her radio and sighed after hearing the report.

"**Dammit Ryo…well, there goes out dinner date tonight…the hell if I'm going to bail him out of jail again…"** King mumbled to herself.

Minutes later she arrives at he bar. She gets out of the car and walks toward the front door.

"**Business has been pretty weak this month…I need to find some sort of entertainment to draw in the crowd,"** King said out loud to no one in particular.

"**Yo yo! Maybe I can help!"** said a voice from behind her.

"**AHH!!!"** King yelped, spinning around about ready kick whoever was sneaking up behind her.

It was Duck King.

"**Duck?! Don't startle me like that! Do that again and I'll boot you into space!"** King warned him, relaxing her guard.

"**Sorry King, but I couldn't help but overhear that you are looking for some entertainment?"** Duck inquired inattentively.

King rolls her eyes as enters her bar.

"**I told you before, Duck, the answer is no! Remember what happened last time you tried to offer your services?"** King reminded Duck.

**Flashback: Last Week**

King was standing behind the counter in her bar when Duck barges inside and approaches her.

"**Hey King! Wanna see my dance moves? I could really bring in hordes of new customers!"** Duck said to King eagerly.

"**Oh please…what can a washed-up DJ like yourself hope to do for me?"** King asks in an uninterested tone.

"**Ha! Watch me bust some moves!"** Duck said confidently, hopping onto her counter.

"**Wait, don't dance on my counter, I just waxed---"**

**SLIP…CRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!**

Duck slips off the counter as soon as he steps onto it and ends up colliding into King's shelves of wine bottles and glasses, breaking all of them on impact. King shakes her head in frustration, as she now has to replace $2000 worth of equipment and wine.

**End of Flashback**

"**Oh come on, it wasn't that bad! I mean, at least one of your shot-glasses was spared…"** Duck says to King with a cheesy smile.

King simply glared at Duck as he continued to speak.

Seconds later Duck is seen being thrown out of her bar. King slams the front door and returns to her counter. She bends down and starts going though her cabinets.

"**I swear, that Duck dork is so annoying. But still…I need someone to help bring in some potential patrons!"** King said, sighing again, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"**Then allow me to take care of that for you, Miss,"** said another voice from behind her.

King didn't bother to act on impulse, for she recognized the man who had suddenly snuck up to her from behind.

"**Ash Crimson…why are you here...again?!"** King questioned, sounding a bit miffed.

Ash was lying across her countertop, giving her a very seductive pose as he casually licked a cherry he nabbed from her refrigerator.

"**Tsk tsk, I saw what you did to that poor man a few minutes ago. You know that you need some help luring some fish into your sea of drinks,"** Ash says coolly, waving his free finger at King.

"**You're no better than Duck, fruit-loop,"** King says to Ash. **"Remember how you almost got my bar shut down last month due to your stupid acts?"** King reminds Ash.

**Flashback: Last Month**

It was nighttime and King left her bar in Ash's care while she ran to the grocery store. On her way back, she saw a ton of police cards surrounding her building.

"**What's going on here?!"** King demands, wondering what the hell was going on.

Blue Mary, local police officer of South Town, approaches King.

"**Ma'am, are you the owner of this facility?"** Blue Mary asks King.

"**Uh...yes I am…why?"** King responds.

**"Ma'am, you do realize that you don't have a license to run a legal strip club within your establishment, right?"** Blue Mary continues.

"…**STRIP CLUB?!?!?!"** King yells as she rushed inside of her bar and sees Ash and a few other men pole-dancing to some techno music.

"**AAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!"** King yells at the top of her lungs.

That was another $50,000 King had to shell out to pay for the mountain of fines caused by Ash that night.

**End of Flashback**

Ash sat up on her counter after King reminded him of that situation.

"**Oh poo, you're still frustrated about that minor incident? Just watch, I'll prove to you I can bring in some customers right now,"** Ash tells her.

"**Oh really?"** King responded, sounding really skeptical.

"**Mmm hmm. Watch,"** Ash said, hopping off the counter and walking outside of her bar.

Ash looks around and spots Ralf and Clark walking together down the sidewalk.

"**Man, I can go for a cold beer before we get back to work at the base!"** Ralf says.

"**Yep,"** Clark responds.

Both men stop dead in their tracks when they reach King's bar. Ash, who wasn't too far from them, approaches the duo.

"**Hello, boys. Care for a drink with me?"** Ash says to them with a very sexy tone.

Both men look at each other in horror.

"**OH MY GOD IT'S A GAY BAR!!! RUN CLARK!"** Ralf yells as he and Clark span around and began scrambling down the street to get away from Ash.

"…**Was it something I said?"** Ash said, oblivious on why the two men left in such a hurry.

King, who watched the scene from inside, softly bangs her head against her counter in frustration and disbelief.

After all, events like these happened to her every single day.

* * *

_**Help Wanted: Entertainer Wanted. Need Not Apply If Your Name Is Duck or Ash…Seriously, Stay The Hell Away From This Building If You Are Duck or Ash.**_

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

We'll keep rolling out more tales! You just be sure to be around when they come!!

**Please review!!!**


	6. Story 6: Ralf and Clark's Adventure

_**South Town Story #6: Ralf and Clark's Excellent Military Adventure**_

**3:02 p.m.**

Down at South Town's Military Base, Ralf and Clark were in their bunkers relaxing as they waited for a mission to be given to them.

"**Man, I need a swig of booze so bad…"** Ralf groaned as he laid facedown on his bed.

"**You would have had it if you weren't so freaked when we ran upon that Gay Bar earlier,"** Clark commented, who was widdling a small piece of wood with his pocketknife.

Ralf quickly looked up at his buddy.

"**Hey, you were running away from the place as fast as I was, pal,"** Ralf shot back.

"**Only so I could catch up to you!"** Clark countered.

"**Bullshit! Man, this blows…"** Ralf said with a loud sigh, flopping back down on his bed.

No sooner after their mini argument with each other, their commander: Heidern, opens the door and steps inside. Both Ralf and Clark sprung up to their feet and line up in front of their leader, saluting as they awaited his orders.

"**At ease, men. Today I have a very important mission for you two. You are to infiltrate a corporate building and retrieve a very important item that once belonged to me. You will depart in fifteen minutes,"** Heidern explains.

"**Yes sir! We will complete this mission for you in no time!"** Ralf said, eager for some action.

"**I wonder where this corporate building is located anyways?"** Clark wondered out loud.

**Later At Geese's Tower, 3:30 p.m.**

Geese was within his corporate tower watering his prized exotic plants in his main office. As he continued to mind his own business, Ralf and Clark, meanwhile, were in camouflage, hiding behind a very large plant in the corner of the room.

_"**Hey Clark, are you sure this was the place our commander assigned us to?"**_ Ralf whispered to his partner.

_"**Beats me. The words on the mission objective sheet our commander gave me said 'Infiltrate the goose's lair and retrieve my golden egg'. Sounds more like some bad children's tale plot then anything else if you ask me,"**_ Clark responded.

_"**Ah well…so what do we do about this guy watering his plants? We'll be in trouble if we get caught! I say we throw a grenade at him!"**_ Ralf suggests.

**_"…A grenade?! And let the entire complex know of our presence? Are you crazy?"_** Clark questions Ralf.

_"**Hey, I'm a higher rank than you, so I say we chuck a grenade at that guy, blow his ass up, retrieve the item, and leave this place! Got a problem with that?"**_ Ralf says to Clark.

"**Um…yeah…where exactly are your grenades anyways?"** Clark questions.

_"**What?!"**_ Ralf says as he begins fumbling around his army belt for some grenades, but couldn't find any. **_"Dammit, I lost them!"_**

_"**See? We'll have to use an alternate plan anyways, just like I thought,"**_ Clark said with a smart-ass grin.

Suddenly, Geese stops his watering when he thought he heard some whispering from within his room.

"**The hell? Do I hear voices?" **Geese says out loud.

Both Ralf and Clark immediately shut their mouths.

"**Hmph…must be my imagination…"** Geese said, shrugging as he continued to water his plants.

**_"You blabbermouth, you almost got us caught!"_** Clark growls at Ralf.

_"**Me? How dare you accuse me of talking too much when clearly you were--"**_ Ralf began to retaliate…

"**AHA! I KNEW I HEARD SOME VOICES!"** yelled Geese as he knocks away the large plant both men were hiding behind.

…until they were caught in the act by Geese.

"**Oh shit!!"** both Ralf and Clark yelps in unison, preparing to flee from the area.

"**Oh no you don't!!"** Geese says as he reaches over and grabs both men by the collar.

"**Damn, what now?"** Clark says to his partner.

"**We use extreme measures to get out of this mess!"** Ralf responds.

"**Heh, nothing you do will help you escape from me! No one sneaks into my office and lives to tell about it!"** Geese says evilly to both men.

"**Um…er…uh…oh look! It's Terry Bogard, right over there!"** Ralf says suddenly, pointing away from Geese.

"**Yeah right!! You can't fool me! Now prepare to d--"**

"**ARE YOU OKAY?"**

"…**What the hell?" **Geese says, stopping to turn around to the new voice in the room.

"**BUSTA WOLF!!"**

"**WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"** Geese yells, as he is smashed from behind by Terry Bogard's signature move, and is sent flying out of his window, falling thirty stories before landing on Vice's car near the corner. Ralf, Clark, and Terry all watch as Geese is pummeled by an even angrier Vice for her car being smashed for the third time in just one day.

"**Wow man, thanks for your help!"** Ralf says to Terry. **"What are you doing here anyways?"**

"**That bastard Geese gave me money earlier so I could buy a bottle of milk, but he shortchanged me by ten cents! Serves him right…"** Terry says as turns to leave the office.

"…**Well that was unexpected…"** Clark commented, scratching his head.

"**I'll say…hey, let's find what our commander wanted and get the hell out of here!"** Ralf said.

"**Right!"** Clark responded, both men now scouring Geese's entire complex to find their objective item.

**3:59 p.m.**

Later, both Ralf and Clark return to the military base to get an evaluation of their mission.

"**Good work men, you found exactly what I've sent you two to retrieve,"** Heidern says to both men.

"**You mean to tell me that this so-called mission was to retrieve a bottle of expensive wine called 'The Golden Egg'?!"** Ralf said to his commander in complete disbelief, with Clark's expression the same.

"**That's right men. I lost this wine to a game of Poker years ago. Now I get to enjoy a cold glass of it tonight at my leisure,"** Heidern says with a wide grin.

"…**Can I have a sip of that…pleeeaaassseee?"** Ralf asks Heidern, almost to the point of begging.

"…………………………………**No,"** Heidern says after giving it some thought. **"You two are now dismissed!"** he said, now turning to leave both men.

"**That…was the worst mission we've ever been sent out on…"** Clark says, crossing his arms.

Ralf meanwhile was on the ground whining and crying like a baby since he couldn't get what he wanted.

* * *

Military mission my ass…seems like both men have been reduced to being errand boys…don't you agree?

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

More fics are on the way! Same South Town time, same South Town channel!

**Please review!!**


	7. Story 7: Kyo's Misfortune

**Author's note:** Thank you all for the continued interest in this series! It's now time for another South Town quickie in:

* * *

_**South Town Story #7: Kyo's Misfortune**_

**4:17 p.m.**

Back at South Town's Hospital, the sexy nurse Angel was wheeling Kyo outside. He was still bandaged up from the bus accident earlier that day.

"**How are you feeling right now, Mr. Kusanagi?"** Angel asks him as she wheels him around the front rotunda of the hospital.

"**I could be better, but I'll live, I guess…"** Kyo responded.

**"Well, some fresh air will do you good, dontcha think?"** Angel inquires.

"**I suppose so…"** Kyo responded. **_"As long as I'm nowhere near that godforsaken street again…"_** he says to himself, a bit paranoid about speeding buses at this point.

Nurse Angel stops Kyo a few feet from the main street, just as hospital officials were paging her.

"**Now you just stay right here and enjoy the fresh air while I take care of some business back inside, okay?"** Angel says with a smile, turning to leave Kyo on his own for a while.

Kyo sighs.

"**Man this sucks being confined to this chair. Just you wait until I'm completely healed, Iori…"** Kyo muttered under his breath.

Moments later, Kyo turns his head and sees Bao, dressed up as a Boy Scout, approaching him.

"**Hiya citizen! Do you need help crossing the street?"** Boa asks politely.

"**Me? Crossing the street? No no, you got it all wring kid, I'm just out here getting some a--"** Kyo tries to explain, but Bao cuts him off.

"**It's the code of us Boy Scouts to help those in need! Now let's get you across the street now, shall we?"** Boa says happily, grabbing the handlebars as he proceeds to wheel Kyo toward the corner of a four-way street.

"**What the hell?! No kid, I did _not_ say I wanted to cross the damn--"** Kyo again tried to explain to Bao, but the kid didn't seem to take heed.

The crosswalk light changed, signaling Bao to start wheeling Kyo across the street. About halfway across, though, a coin fell out of Boa's uniform and started rolling away from him.

"**Whoops! Dropped my money! You wait right here until I get it back!"** Bao said to Kyo, leaving him in the middle of the street as he proceeded to chase after his coin.

"**What…the…hell…?"** Kyo said, now looking very nervous and distraught at the moment.

**HONK HOOOOOOOONK!!**

Kyo turned to his left, a panic-stricken look on his face as the exact same bus that clobbered him earlier was zooming toward him again.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** yelled Kyo…

**CRAAAAAAAAASH!!**

…as he was once again ran over by the bus, much to his displeasure I'm sure.

Bao, meanwhile, finally retrieved his coin and looks back up toward the street, seeing that Kyo was now gone.

"**Huh? Where did that nice man go? Oh well, must have finished crossing himself. Looks like another good deed has been given by Bao the Boy Scout! Lalalalala!"** Bao says as he skips away merrily.

Kyo, meanwhile, was slammed headfirst into a metal mailbox several blocks away, his legs flailing as he tried to get himself loose.

* * *

Poor Kyo…kinda makes you wonder who's the driver behind the bus that's causing him so much trouble…Also, note to self: Kill Bao.

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

The next story will come soon! Don't go away!

**Please review!!**


	8. Story 8: Yamazaki The Bus Driver

_**South Town Story #8: Yamazaki The Bus Driver**_

**5:33 p.m.**

It was a busy evening in South Town, for it was Rush Hour on the streets.

Traffic was backed up everywhere.

Cars were at a standstill.

It would seem no one would get home in time like they wanted…

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"**

...Unless you were a city bus driver named Yamazaki.

Yamazaki sped haphazardly over a large hill, flying over several dozen cars and lands in front of them as continues drive recklessly to bus transit center. Once he saw it in his sights, Yamazaki slams on the breaks hard, causing his bus to start spinning in a 360 motion, before stopping to a halt perfectly at his drop-off point.

"**See! I told you all I could get you here on time!"** Yamazaki says with his trademark scary grin as everyone on his bus ran off of it in terror from the crazy ride. **"Tch, and not one 'thank-you' either. Inconsiderate bastards…" **Yamazaki mutters.

He closes the doors to his bus and began driving off. It was time for his final go-around before his shift ended.

Down the road, he stops at the first pickup point where Boy Scout Bao stood. Once Bao got on, he stops in front of Yamazaki.

"**Hello Mr. Bus driver! I do not have any quarters. Do you take pennies?"** Bao asks.

Yamazaki stares at Bao.

"**Pennies?! If you got no real change, then beat it kid!!"** Yamazaki says, using his lighting quick arms to swat Bao off of the bus, before gunning it down the street once more.

Further down the street, he approached an intersection, with the light still green. Thinking he'd make the light, Yamazaki speeds up even faster.

However, the light suddenly turns red sooner than he predicted.

"**Shit!"** Yamazaki growls, as he is forced to slam on the brakes.

The bus swerves left and right, ultimately crashing into something before stopping completely at the light.

Yamazaki looks to his right, and sees that he slammed someone's car into a nearby building. To his displeasure, he then sees Vice stomp up toward the door of the bus, looking very pissed off.

The light then turns green again.

Before Vice could pry the door open to give Yamazaki a beat down, Yamazaki slams the gas, taking off down the street away from the vengeful woman.

Thinking he avoided the run-in altogether; Yamazaki looks out of his rearview mirror, only to see Vice chasing after him down the street like the T-1000 from the Terminator movies.

"**I'll fix you,"** Yamazaki grins evilly as he slams the brakes of his bus, causing it to stop abruptly…

**SLAM!!**

…and causing Vice to collide into the back of the bus, knocking her out cold upon impact.

Satisfied, Yamazaki resumes his rounds.

At the next pickup point, Yamazaki stops for a civilian to get on.

It was Bao again.

"**Hello Mr. Bus driver! I have a 100 dollar bill, can you take this?"** Bao asks with a cheesy smile.

**PLOP!!**

Bao is once again ejected from the bus, which takes off soon after.

Several blocks away, Iori was walking down the sidewalk. Deciding to jaywalk, he steps onto the street and begins crossing it…

**HONK HOOOOONK!!**

…not knowing that Yamazaki's bus was almost upon him.

"**WHOA!!"** Iori yells, diving out of the way before he got creamed. **"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU NO-DRIVING PUTZ!" **Iori shouts at the bus driver.

**SCREEEECH!!**

The bus immediately stops upon Yamazaki hearing Iori's words and began to drive in reverse back toward Iori.

"**WHAT THE?!"** Iori yells as he runs off of the street and into an alley to avoid getting hit.

"**Heheh…loser…"** Yamazaki grins as he once again continues his route.

Yamazaki was now in the port area of South Town. There, he saw Chang and Choi, wearing prison garbs, waiting by the next bus stop. He stops to pick them up.

"**What's with you two bozos?"** Yamazaki asks them as the duo got on.

"**We just broke out of prison. Just get us to the airport!"** Chang says as the two pay the fare and take their seats.

"**Got it,"** Yamazaki says, taking off toward the airport.

About halfway toward their destination, Yamazaki sees Bao for the third time waiting at another bus stop.

He stops for the final time to let him on.

"**Hello Mr. Bus driver! I finally got the correct change!"** Bao says as he pays the fare.

"**Bout damn time…"** Yamazaki grumbles as he takes off.

Several blocks down was South Town's Police Station.

Officer Blue Mary came out of the building and went to her cruiser parked on the street just outside the building. She gets in on the driver's side, but before she could close her door…

**CLANG!!**

Yamazaki's bus zips right by, taking out the door completely off of her vehicle.

"**Yamazaki again…"** Blue Mary sighs as she starts up her police cruiser, turns on her sirens, and began persuing after the crazy bus driver.

Chang and Choi, who sat in the back of the bus, turn around when they heard Blue Mary pursuing the bus.

"**CRAP! IT'S THE COPS!"** both Chang and Choi yell simultaniously. **"QUICK! GET US OUTTA HERE!"**

"**Hold on tight!"** Yamazaki says as he shifts the bus into the highest gear, the bus now roaring down the street at 120 MPH.

Eventually they made it to the airport.

Before Yamazaki could get close enough to the designated drop off point, he looks at his watch.

"**Whoops! It's 6:00 p.m.! My shift is over! Gotta dump you losers here. I don't get paid overtime know!"** Yamazaki says as he immediately slams the breaks.

The bus began spinning in full 360-degree circles, and once it stopped, Bao was jettisoned out off his seat, and slams into the front bus's window…

**BOINK…SLAAAAM…CRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!**

…with Choi hitting against Bao, with Chang slamming into both of them next, causing all three to crash completely through the window.

Now that the three passengers were outside, Yamazaki left them so he could go home, leaving them to be apprehended by Blue Mary.

* * *

Poor Bao…NOT!! Would you drive on Yamazaki's bus? I know I sure the hell wouldn't…

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

A few stories are left! Don't miss out!

**Please review!!**


	9. Story 9: Chang and Choi's Disposition

_**South Town Story #9: Chang and Choi's Disposition**_

**6:44 p.m.**

After the fiasco with Yamazaki earlier, Officer Blue Mary captures Chang and Choi and arrests them, hauling them back to South Town's Police Station.

"**I swear you two, ever since I booked you two for assault last week, I've had to re-arrest you forty-eight times!"** Officer Blue Mary says, shutting the duo's cell doors and locking it tight. **"I just don't understand how you two keep escaping from here!"**

"**Well its actually quite easy, you see…"** Choi started to explain…

**SMACK!!**

…before Chang shuts him up by smacking his buddy, almost sending Choi flying backwards into the concrete wall.

"…**Right…I've got my eye on you two,"** Officer Blue Mary says before walking away from their cell.

The gargantuan Chang looks down at his buddy Choi.

"**We gotta get out of here before Master Kim finds out!"** Chang says.

"**Yeah I know! Remember what he told us last week?"** Choi reminds him.

**Flashback: One Week Ago**

Chang and Choi are at Kim's dojo, watching Kim pack up his things, apparently going out on a trip.

"**Okay you two, I'll be out of town this week. I want you two to behave while I'm gone. And remember, I'll be checking to see if you two have been good, or else it's another month of excruciating disciplining in the name of justice!"** Kim says with a cheesy smile, grabbing his luggage. **"Well, see ya!" **Kim says, exiting the dojo.

Chang and Choi look at each other and gulp, waving halfheartedly to Kim as he left.

**End of Flashback**

"**And it really doesn't help that Officer Blue Mary is dating Master Kim either!!"** Choi says, cringing at the thought.

Chang sighs.

"**Yeah yeah, I remember, but getting arrested an hour after he left last week wasn't our fault!"** Chang reminisces.

**Flashback: One Week Ago**

An hour after Kim had left, the duo steps out of the dojo to get some fresh air, when someone suddenly bumps into Chang from behind.

It was K'9999.

"**Hey! Watch where you are going, tubby!"** K'9999 says angrily at Chang.

"**Hey! I'm not tubby!"** Chang protests.

"**Well, actually, you are a bit chunky…"** Choi adds.

**SMACK!!**

Chang smacks Choi to shut him up.

"**I'll tell you again, tubby, move it, or I'll force you to haul your fat-ass out of my way!"** K'9999 threatens.

"**Uh, Chang, I think we should just leave…remember what Master Kim said before he left?"** Choi tries to remind him.

"**Don't worry, buddy, I'll waste this loser before anyone notices,"** Chang says, grabbing his iron ball-and-chain, ready to fight.

**End of Flashback**

"**Unfortunately for us, Officer Blue Mary was a few feet away from us when that fight started…"** Choi said, groaning.

"**Well, I don't know about you, but Master Kim comes back into town in an hour. We've got to find a way to clear our names before he arrives!"** Chang says.

"**You mean do a good deed? I'm all for it,"** Choi responds.

"**Good, now let's blow this joint,"** Chang says.

Chang turns toward the back of the cell walls, and bends down, grabbing the wall by its foundation, lifting the entire Police Station into the air. He and Choi the slip underneath, before Chang sets the Police Station back down on its foundation. The two nod at each other and flee from the area once again.

Back inside the Police Station, Officer Blue Mary looks up from reading her magazine and looks around.

"**Hmm…I felt a breeze…oh well…"** she said, resuming reading her magazine.

**6:59 p.m.**

Chang and Choi sneak down the streets of South Town, trying to avoid being seen by any law enforcement. They duck behind a large dumpster within an alley to plan their strategy.

"**So what now buddy?"** Chang asks.

"**I say we find that K'9999 jerk and frame him, so that we'll be the ones doing good and he goes to jail instead!"** Choi says.

"**Yeah, besides, that K'9999 threw the first punch…or drill…or machine gun at us in that brawl! I wonder why Officer Blue Mary couldn't see that!" **Chang wonders.

"**Maybe it has something to do with not seeing past your oversized butt?"** Choi points out.

Chang was ready to smack Choi again, when he heard someone coming down the alley.

"**Aaaaaandyyyyyyyy!! Where are you Andy my love?!" **a woman calls out as she comes into view.

"**Hey look! It's a hooker!"** Chang says.

"**That's not a hooker! It's that ninja girl, Mai!"** Choi says.

Mai stops when she notices both guys hiding nearby.

"**Hey boys, have you seen my boyfriend Andy anywhere?"** Mai asks the two.

"**Nope, we haven't seen him. But, we can tell you where he might be!"** Choi says.

"**Really?"** Mai says, intrigued at Choi's offer.

"**Yep! We just ask if you can help us track down K'9999 in return,"** Chang adds.

"**Hmm…it's a deal!"** Mai says to them.

Chang, Choi, and Mai nod in agreement, and make their way out of the alley.

**Back at the Police Station**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED AGAIN?!"** yells Officer Blue Mary to one of her deputies.

"**I'm sorry to report, but both criminals managed to escape from their cells,"** the deputy officer explains.

"**But how is that possible!? I checked the locks on the cells myself!"** Officer Blue Mary says in frustration, before taking a deep breath to sigh. **"I'll get them back…" **she says, getting her gear and heading outside to look for them once more.

* * *

What will happen to Chang and Choi? Will they find a way to clear their names? Find out later on in this story!

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

A couple stories remain! See you around!

**Please review!!**


	10. Story 10: Andy and Mai’s Love Delusion

_**South Town Story #10: Andy and Mai's Love Delusion**_

**7:39 p.m.**

"**AAAAANDYYYYYYY"**

"_**AH SHIT!"**_

Andy Bogard was scrambling down the street trying to get away from Mai, who had been chasing him all over South Town for the last half-hour.

"**How the hell did Mai find out where I was?! Somebody HAD to tell her my secret training place…"** Andy said, stopping to take a breath next to a telephone booth. **"I can't go on a date with her! I don't even like her to begin with! I gotta find a way to get her off of my back!"**

Andy then had an idea.

Quickly ducking inside the telephone booth, Andy gets on the phone and calls the police station.

"**Maybe I can have Officer Blue Mary put a restraining order on this woman,"** Andy says as he dials the number and waits for a dial tone.

**CLICK!**

A snap was heard nearby, cutting off the call before it could even get out.

"**What the?!"** Any says, looking down to see that the phone line had been literally cut.

"**You can't get away from me, Andy my love!"** whispered Mai, who was now standing inside the now cramped booth with Andy. **"We're going to have many children together, aren't we?"** Mai said with a very seductive tone.

"**AUGH!!"** Andy yelps as he crashes through the glass windows and runs away from the booth as fast as he could.

Seconds later, Andy runs up toward Terry's apartment, and bursts inside.

"**TERRY! TERRY ARE YOU HOME?! MAI IS AFTER ME AGAIN!"** Andy calls out.

No response.

"**Damn, Terry must be out on errands or something,"** Andy said, walking over to his refrigerator to get something to drink.

As he opened up the fridge, he jumped back and yelped when he saw Mai sitting in the fridge giving him a very sexy look.

"**Looking for something too…drink?"** Mai says, caressing her chest.

"**AUGH!! GO AWAY!!"** Andy yells as he turned around and darts out of the apartment.

Andy continued his escape from Mai, now darting around a building to take cover, only to trip and fall over Iori. Iori stood up first and growls at Andy.

"**You're dead meat pal!"** Iori says, ready to assault Andy for falling onto him.

Before Iori could react though, Mai appears out of nowhere and smacks Iori away with her fan.

"**Are you hurt, Andy my love? Let me heal you with some…sexual healing!"** Mai said to him, moving onto him.

Trying to think of a way out that situation, Andy points to something behind her in hopes to divert her attention.

"**Hey look! It' Ryo Sakazaki!!"** Andy exclaims!

"**Ryo?!"** Mai says, turning around, giving Andy enough time to escape.

To Mai surprise, Ryo was indeed standing there, watching the whole scene of Mai trying to get cozy with Andy.

"…**I saw nothing…"** Ryo said with wide-eyes, before slowly turning away to leave the scene.

Mai turns around to see that Andy had given her the slip.

"**AAANDYYYY!! YOU WILL BE MINE BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OVER!!"** Mai yells at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Poor Andy. Hopefully he can shake of Mai before she traps him in a tight spot and gets lubby dubby on him!

I wonder what else is happening around South Town right at this moment…

One more tale before the grand finale!! Don't wait up!

**Please review!!**


	11. Story 11: Athena’s Biggest…Stalker?

**_South Town Story #11: Athena's Biggest…Stalker?! _**

**9:15 p.m. **

A grand concert was just coming to a close within South Town's Concert Hall.

The famous pop idol Athena Asamiya stood on stage before a gargantuan cheering audience, bowing after she performed her last song for the evening. Now exiting from the stage, Athena heads toward her dressing room. Before she could place her hand on the door's handle, she was approached by a stranger.

It was Ash Crimson.

"**Um…can I help you?"** Athena asks.

"**Why yes. I am Ash, your biggest fan ever. Mind if I got an autograph?"** Ash asks in his usual affectionate tone.

"**An autograph? Sure!"** Athena said, whipping out a photo of herself and signing it before handing it to Ash. **"There ya go!"**

"**Ooh, you are most kind! Ta-ta!"** Ash says, as he turns and exits the area.

With a smile of satisfaction, Athena proceeds to enter her dressing room like she intended to in the first place. Once inside, she began to undress, and take a relaxing break in her hot tub. Settling into the hot, soothing water, Athena slowly closed her eyes for a brief moment.

After about ten seconds, she opens them once again…

…and shrieks.

"**EEEK!!" **

Athena was sitting face to face with Ash Crimson, who was in the hot tub with her.

"**Ooh, soaking in a hot tub with my greatest fan is so invigorating, isn't it?"** Ash asks.

Without another word, Athena zaps Ash out of her dressing room with a Psycho Ball. A moment later after Athena wraps herself with a large towel, her stage crew and managers: Chin, Kensou, and Jhun, quickly rush in to find out what was going on.

"**Miss Asamiya, what is going on here?"** Chin inquires.

"**Some creepy guy claiming to be my biggest fan got into my hot tub with me!"** Athena pleaded.

"**Aw maaaan! Why wasn't I invited?!"** Kensou asked, looking pretty disappointed.

Chin kicks Kensou in the shin for that remark.

"**If anything else, it should have been me in the tub with her…"** Chin says.

"**Enough you two! Okay, here's what I want you guys to do. Guard the door while I go get dressed. This way I won't be bothered by that guy or anyone else!"** Athena says to them.

"**You got it! We won't let anyone past us!"** Jhun reassured her.

"**Good! I'm counting on you guys,"** Athena says to them, as the guys left the room to guard her door from the outside.

As soon as the doors were shut, Athena immediately heard voices outside.

_**Chin**__: Hey! Who are you? No visitors right now!_

_**??:**__ Oh? We'll see about that._

_**Kensou**__: Hey! What is that protruding from your pants pocket? Is that a gun?_

_**Jhun**__: Um…I think he's just happy to see us maybe?_

_**??:**__ You? Not you three, someone else more…interesting._

_**Chin**__: Look buddy, you are not getting inside!_

_**??:**__ Hey look over there! Orochi has returned!_

_**Chin, Kensou, and Jhun**__: What?!_

Athena then heard a ton of crashing, punching, and kicking sounds from outside her door.

"**What the heck?!"** Athena says, immediately opening the door.

Chin, Kensou, and Jhun were all lying on the ground in a daze after being trashed by an unknown assailant.

"**Uh oh! I gotta call the cops!"** Athena said, quickly turning around and stepping back into her dressing room.

She suddenly stops and stares in horror though, when she sees Ash Crimson by her rack of clothing trying on her various outfits, currently sporting her schoolgirl uniform.

"**Ooh, these fit just right. Don't you think I look pretty?"** Ash asks Athena.

Athena's eyes started twitching.

"**H-how d-did you g-get inside?!"** Athena sputters, pointing at Ash in disbelief.

"**I get around. Besides, nothing can stop me from getting to you. I'm your biggest fan after all!"** Ash insists, while posing in front of the mirror still wearing Athena's clothes.

"**More like biggest stalker!! Why won't you leave me alone?!"** Athena asks, a bit scared of the situation she was in.

"**Oh…I'll leave you be…I just require one thing that'll make my Athena Collection complete…"** Ash began to say, now turning to her, an evil smile creeping across his face.

"…**I want you to be mine…forever!"**

* * *

Athena seems to be in a bind right now! What will happen to the poor pop star?

The final chapter to wrap up all of the day's events is coming next! Stick around and don't miss the grand finale!!

**Please review!!**


	12. Story 12: Chaos Across Town

**_South Town Story #12: Chaos Across Town_**

**10:02 p.m. **

It was nightfall in the streets of South Town.

All was quiet for the moment…or, so it seemed.

**South Town Hospital**

Within the city's hospital where Kyo, Yuri, Robert, Takuma, and the other Art of Fighting cast were laid up, Kyo was visited by his closest buds.

Benimaru and Daimon were standing around Kyo's bed chatting with him and giving their condolences on their pal's strings of misfortune.

"**Wow, you really got messed up today,"** Benimaru commented.

"**But don't' worry pal, we'll take care of all of the hospital bills for ya,"** Daimon said with a wide grin.

"**Mmrphmfrph!!"** Kyo responded in a muffled voice underneath his bandages.

The nurse, Angel, then enters the room where everyone else was.

"**Hey boys and girls, there's a huge mess down at the streets of South Town!"** Nurse Angel says to everybody.

"**A mess? What could be going on now?"** Robert inquired.

"**Here, let me open the blinds so you all can see,"** Nurse Angel responded, reaching over and pulling up the blinds, giving everyone in he room the perfect panorama view of the city and its chaos below.

The first thing they noticed was Shingo with his hot-dog cart.

**The Streets**

"**Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!!"** yells Shingo, as he is being chased by K', Maxima, and Kula down the streets after running into them again a short time ago.

"**Get that hot-dog selling punk!"** Maxima yells as they were about to catch up to him.

"**I said I was sorry about earlier!!"** Shingo yells like a baby as he swiftly cuts around a corner in hopes to shake them off…

**WHAM!!**

…only to collide into Iori, causing the hot-dog cart to crash onto top of him.

"**You…are…DEAD!!"** Iori growls angrily, kicking the cart off of him in anger.

"**Eep!! Moooooommmyyyyyy!!"** Shingo cries out as he jets past him.

The chase continued, leading the group to run past King's Bar in the process.

**King's Bar**

At King's Bar, she actually had a packed house for the first time in weeks.

Finally taking Duck's suggestion of letting him DJ and dance for the crowd, they manage to rake in a huge attendance much to King's satisfaction.

At the counter, Ash was drinking a martini, sulking as he spoke to King.

"**It's so sad…I finally got the chance to meet my favorite pop star idol, Athena, and she runs out on me…I wonder where she is…"** Ash says to King while sipping his drink.

"**Gee…I wonder why she would flee from you of all people…"** King responds, rolling her eyes.

Little did Ash know that Athena was actually hiding behind the counter next to King.

"**When will he go away?"** Athena whimpers.

"**Shhh…just stay quiet,"** King whispers to her.

Suddenly, Andy Bogard bursts into the bar, and immediately dives behind the counter where King and Athena were.

No soon after, Mai barges inside.

"**AANNNDYYYY!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"** Mai shouts as she stomps around the bar searching for her boyfriend.

Andy gulps upon hearing Mai's angry voice.

"**So you're being stalked too?"** Athena asks.

"**Unfortunately. Someone needs to call the cops on her!"** Andy responds.

"**That's a great idea!"** Athena says, pulling out her cell phone and calling South Town's Police HQ.

**South Town Police HQ**

At the police station, Kim had returned from his trip, and was visiting Blue Mary at the HQ to check on Chang on Choi.

"**So Mary, how have my two disciples been doing? Have they been good?"** Kim asks with his trademark sparkling smile.

"**Um…heheh…I suppose you can say that…" **Blue Mary responds, knowing that Chang and Choi had broken out of jail earlier.

Then, the phone rings. Blue Mary quickly answers it.

"**Hello, South Town Police HQ…there's an angry woman and a psycho stalker harassing you guys at King's Bar?…I'll check on it immediately!"** Blue Mary says, before hanging up the phone.

"**Sorry Kim, I've got to check out this incident. Want to come?"** Blue Mary asks in hopes to divert Kim's attention from the cells.

Before Kim could answer, Vice storms through the front doors of the HQ.

"**Hey, officer!! I have a complaint!! A bunch of stupid idiots have repeatedly trashing my car all freakin' day long, and I want you to investigate it!!"** Vice complains angrily to Blue Mary.

"**Aw geez…can this wait…I already have a call to investigate…"** Blue Mary sighs.

"**No!!"** Vice growls, grabbing Blue Mary's arm and dragging her outside while Kim follows.

**Outside The Police HQ **

As soon as they step outside, they all witness Chang and Choi having a heated argument with another man: K'9999

"**You big jerk!! You're the reason you got me and my buddy Choi arrested earlier!!"** Chang says angrily to K'9999.

"**So what?! You pissed me off so you deserve it!"** K'9999 responds back.

"**I say we trash him here and now, buddy-boy!"** Choi says to Chang.

"**Yeah, let's waste him!"** Chang says, nodding in agreement.

Kim's eyes flew wide open at what he was seeing.

"**CHANG? CHOI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF JAIL?!"** Kim shouts at his disciples.

Chang and Choi immediately freeze with horror after hearing their master's voice.

"**Uh oh…"** both of them say with a gulp.

As luck would have it, Yamazaki was driving down that street on his bus, and stops in front of the Police Station.

"**Quick! We gotta get outta here!!"** Chang says to Choi, grabbing his buddy and immediately boarding the bus. **"Quick! Take us away from here!"**

"**You got it!!"** Yamazaki says as he closes the bus doors and floors it, sending the bus screeching down the street.

"**H-Hey! Get your sorry asses back here!!"** K'9999 shouts at them as he began pursuing the bus by foot like the T-1000 from Terminator.

Kim and Blue Mary look at one another.

"**Um...I'll explain later…we've got to catch up to them!"** Blue Mary says, grabbing Kim and tossing him into her police car while she got into the driver's seat.

"**Hey! I'm coming too!!"** Vice says, diving into the car as well before it sped off down the street.

**Further Down The Street **

Meanwhile, Boy Scout Bao was guiding Kensou, Chin, and Jhun around the area in search to locate Athena and her stalker Ash's whereabouts.

It wasn't long when Yamazaki's bus screeches to a halt next to them.

"**Oh goodie, the bus is here! Let's find your pop star friend while on this bus!"** Bao says to Athena's managers.

The bus doors open and Yamazki leans out to him.

"**You got exact change this time you little brat?"** Yamazaki asks him.

"**Yep! Right here!"** Bao says, paying the correct fee this time around.

"**About damn time!!"** Yamazaki said as Bao and the others quickly board the bus before it took off again down the streets, with K'9999 and Blue Mary's police cruiser still in pursuit.

**Outside King's Bar **

The chase ends up outside of King's Bar. Yamzaki's bus, K'9999, and Blue Mary and her cohorts all stop in front of the building.

"**Why did we stop here?!"** Chang asks Yamazki.

"**I need a quick drink! Can't drive without a drink first!"** Yamazaki says before stepping off the bus and heading into he bar.

"**Oh crap…"** Choi says to Chang.

"**What's going on mister?"** Bao asks the two convicts.

Outside the bus, K'9999 turns his arm into a machine gun and starts firing at the bus in hopes to lure Chang and Choi out of it.

Blue Mary, Kim, and Vice step out of their vehicle and sees a very irate K'9999 gunning down at he helpless victims inside.

"**I'm going to need back-up! That man is crazy!!"** Blue Mary says, getting on her walkie-talkie.

**South Town Military Base **

At the military base, Ralf and Clark were in their bunker, continuing to wait for another mission they could take after the crappy wine-recovery mission one they endured earlier that day.

Suddenly, Heidern opens the door and steps inside. Both surprised, Ralf and Clark sprung up to their feet and line up in front of their leader, saluting as they awaited his orders.

"**At ease, men. I just received a distress call from South Town's police force. There is a crazed machine-gun maniac attacking helpless citizens in front of the local bar. You are to provide aerial assistance. Take the chopper and head out immediately," **Heidern explains.

"**Yes sir! We won't let you down!"** Ralf said, eager for some real action this time.

"**Yeah! Let's go!"** Clark said as both men rush out of the bunker to prepare to leave.

**Rooftop of Geese Tower **

Meanwhile on the rooftop of Geese Tower, Geese and his bodyguard Billy were looking down at the streets wondering what the hell was going on down there.

"**What is all that racket down there? I was in the middle of plotting the next move to destroy Terry Bogard and then I hear a bunch of gunfire!"** said a very irritated Geese.

"**What should we do about it, boss?"** Billy asks.

Geese leaves the area briefly, then returns rolling out a big-ass machine-gun turret.

"**We shut those idiots up with some gunfire of our own!"** Geese says, jumping onto the seat of the turret as he began to rain bullets down at the street while laughing maniacally.

**Skies Over South Town**

Minutes later, Ralf and Clark were airborne over the city in their military chopper.

"**Now to find the one responsible for the shootings,"** Clark said, surveying the area.

Both men immediately notice Geese and his gun turret first.

"**That must be the bastard shooting at those poor helpless citizens!"** Ralf said, pointing to Geese tower.

"**Let's give em taste of our rocket launchers!"** Clark said, pressing the 'FIRE' button on his control panel.

**Rooftop of Geese Tower**

As Geese continued to fire at he citizens below outside King's Bar, Billy taps him on the shoulder.

"**What?! What is it?"** Geese says to Billy.

Billy gulps and points skyward.

"**Huh?"** Geese says, looking up to see a couple of homing missile heading straight for him.

"**AAAAHHHHHH!!"** Geese says, as he dives out of the turret…

"**WAAAAAAAHHHH!!" **

…only to fall straight off of the building, screaming as he fell.

"**GEESE!!"** Billy yells, turning around and heading back inside the building to meet his boss at street level where he would land.

**Inside King's Bar**

"**What the hell is going on out there?!"** King says, as everyone within the bar prepares to go outside to see what the commotion was about.

**Outside King's Bar**

Among the chaos, everyone heard a crash.

**CRASHHH!!**

Geese had landed on top of Mary's Police cruiser. Geese slid off of the car, and got up seemingly unharmed. Billy caught up to him moments later.

The quick distraction gave K'9999 the chance to flee the area.

**A Little Ways Down The Street **

Meanwhile, Terry Bogard was on his way home from the corner store.

He had finally purchased his much sought after bottle of milk.

As he turned the corner toward his apartment, K'9999 suddenly collides into him…

…Terry's bottle of milk flies through the air…

…and crashes onto the pavement.

All was dead silent.

All of the chaos around South Town came to a standstill.

Terry's mission on getting him a simple bottle of refreshing milk was foiled yet again…

…and the corner-store had just closed.

Terry Bogard glowered down at his shattered bottle of milk of the pavement, and slowly raised his head.

Everyone in the entire town had their attention toward him now.

"…**Are you okay?"** Terry says under his breath.

Shingo, Maxima, K', Kula, Iori, King, Ash, Duck, Athena, Andy, Mai, Yamazaki, Bao, Jhun, Chin, Kensou, Blue Mary, Chang, Choi, Kim, Vice, Ralf, Clark, K'9999 Geese, and Billy stopped and all looked at each other. Even Heidern, Kyo, Benimaru, Daimon, Ryo, Angel, Robert, Yuri, and Takuma, who were all not even near the area, seemed to hear Terry's words.

After a brief silence. Terry spoke once more.

"**BUSTAH WOOOLF!!"**

Terry unleashed his frustration with his Buster Wolf attack upon everyone, which created a very large explosion several blocks wide.

**11:00 p.m. **

Back at Terry's apartment, Terry was sitting on his couch flipping channels when he came upon the nightly news.

_**Announcer Guy: "Live at Geese Tower, the only reliable news program in South Town, this is The King Of Fighters News At Eleven!"**_

"_**Hello and welcome to The King Of Fighters News At Eleven. I'm lead anchor Rugal Bernstein. King has the night off. **__**Tonight we bring you breaking news with their city. A massive conflict involving many of the citizens of South Town in front of King's Bar was the epicenter of chaos and confusion earlier this evening. However, all of that was quickly put to rest when a local legend, Terry Bogard, attacked everyone in the vicinity, seemingly angry over a bottle of spilled milk. All of the citizens of this incident were immediately airlifted to South Town's Hospital, where they are all in stable condition. As for Terry Bogard, he was rewarded for his efforts of stopping the mess with a fresh cold bottle of milk provided by the city mayor. And now for sports…." **_Rugal reported.

Terry sat and smiled in satisfaction, sipping his bottle of milk he so-longed for as he watched.

And so ends the string of incidents happening throughout South Town.

Unlucky for those who live there…events of this caliber happen every single day.

* * *

**The End!**

That's the end of that! Please review!!


End file.
